


Pink Lust Cloud

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tot creates a fluffy pink cloud that makes the citizens of Tokyo fall in lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lust Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks to DarkAngelAzrael for editing. All the remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Warning: People are influenced by the cloud, so issues of consent are dubious.

Tot plucked a pink sakura petal from her blue hair. It was beautiful, frail, and delicate—like her. Like life. She had died. Nagi’s love had saved her. The world needed more love.  
Tot knew exactly what to do about that.  
As Masafumi’s bodyguard, she had failed her master. As his lab assistant, she had surpassed her master’s knowledge of biochemistry.  
Six months later, a pink cloud was observed over Tokyo. Weather watchers could not get a direct report about the cloud because all of the first-hand witnesses were busy doing something else, in particular, each other. It had begun.

 

“What’s that?” Ken asked, looking out the kitchen window.  
Omi flinched. “What?” he asked, not looking up from his math homework.  
“That pink cloud-thing,” Ken answered, pointing out the window.  
“Pink cloud-thing?” Omi pushed away from the kitchen table and stood to look over Ken’s shoulder. There was, in fact, a pink indistinct billowing mass moving persistently toward them.  
“What the--?” Ken opened the window.  
“Ken, don’t!” Omi forced the window closed.  
But it was too late. Not long after they breathed in the candy-scented vapor, Ken was on his back on the kitchen table with Omi straddling him.

 

Aya could hold his breath a really long time, Yoji observed. Normally, Yoji might find it funny, but under the circumstances, it was both irritating and a turn-on. A turn-on because everything about Aya had become a turn-on since the cotton candy cloud blew overhead. Irritating because it wasn’t hard to figure out that the cloud was what had everyone on the street pawing at each other. Yoji really wanted Aya to inhale. A bent old woman came to Yoji’s rescue by pinching Aya’s butt. Aya gasped, drawing in a lungful of air. Yoji whisked Aya away. Aya was his.

 

Crawford and Nagi moved through the Tokyo streets safely enclosed in a telekinetically-generated protective bubble. They were the only two people who seemed able to keep their clothes on since the inexplicable pink cloud appeared. Crawford watched a Harajuku girl mounting a school girl on top of a red post office van while the postal worker looked on in apparent awe.  
“Fascinating,” Crawford said.  
“Not the word I would choose, Mr. Spock,” Nagi replied.  
A pair of pink panties were flung violently away, landing at their feet.  
“You don’t have any idea what’s causing this, do you?”  
“No,” Nagi lied.

 

Safe within their apartment, Farfarello groaned like he was dying, but it was only a little death. Schuldig’s fingers dug into Farfarello’s hips. He shifted a little, which let him thrust deeper. Farfarello held on to the headboard as Schuldig pounded him into the mattress. With the city gone sex mad, it didn’t take direct contact with the pink cloud to have an effect on Schuldig. And it did not take more than a ready and willing Schuldig to get Farfarello to go along. Schuldig licked a bead of sweat that trailed down Farfarello’s neck. Farfarello only hoped it lasted.

 

Aya tore his mouth away from Yoji’s, though he couldn’t stop humping Yoji against a wall. “This isn’t us,” he hissed. “It’s the cloud. It—”  
Yoji panted, “Is affecting us. No shit.”  
“You know? Then why are you—?”  
“Why are you?” Yoji demanded, and moved to kiss Aya again.  
Aya had been in the collapse of a building that had killed his parents, but pulling away from Yoji then was still the most painful thing that he had done.  
“We need to get to the bottom of this.”  
The old woman patted Aya’s bottom. “Is it my turn?”

 

“That cloud is obviously responsible,” Crawford observed.  
“Obviously,” Nagi agreed, oozing teenage disdain. Looking up on a ledge, he noticed familiar blue pigtails bouncing in time with familiar breasts as an unfamiliar boy fucked Tot from behind. Well…  
Nagi looked at Crawford. Not bad. And after the slap, Nagi kinda figured Crawford owed him.  
Crawford squinted, making his Vision face a moment before Nagi burst the protective bubble. “Nagi, careful—!”  
Later, as Crawford’s fingers slid tenderly over the cheek that he had slapped and his tongue slowly fucked Nagi’s mouth, Nagi decided that Tot had been right all along.

 

They had both gotten their pants down and moved enough that instead of his back pressed against the table, Ken’s cheek was resting there. Omi was fucking him hard and fast, and half-asking questions Ken hoped Omi really didn’t expect answered.  
“Ken, is it—? Are you—?”  
Luckily, Omi learned fast and realized it was not the right time to try to talk. Instead, Omi reached to take hold of Ken’s cock. Ken sobbed his appreciation. With the window closed, the candy scent was almost gone, replaced by the smell of sex and sweat. Then it started to rain.

 

Schuldig scratched his nails down Farfarello’s back, drawing blood and a happy little sigh from Farfarello. It was not just passion that drove Schuldig to it. He was lost in lust, his and everyone else’s. But whatever Schuldig took, Farfarello seemed more than eager to give — too good to be true. Schuldig wanted to make sure that Farfarello was real. Farfarello pressed back against Schuldig’s cock, fucking himself after introspection slowed Schuldig down for a moment. Schuldig bit Farfarello’s cheek, pressing him further into the mattress. “Demanding bitch,” Schuldig mock complained.   
As the thunder crashed outside, Farfarello howled his, “Yes!”

 

Yoji watched Aya reminding himself they killed Dark Beasts, not horny pensioners. Yoji reached out and removed the woman’s hand from Aya’s butt. And, again, Yoji could practically see Aya deciding whether to be grateful or perhaps cut Yoji’s hand off for presuming Aya needed help. Yoji hoped the cool rain that had begun to fall helped to cool Aya’s temper. It seemed to be doing something about the pink cloud which was slowly dissipating.  
The old woman went white with embarrassment. “I am so sorry—”  
Aya walked away.  
“Looks like neither of us are getting any,” Yoji commented.

 

Nagi noticed the haze of lust clearing from Crawford’s eyes as the rain washed the pink fog away. Crawford’s hair was plastered to his skin. Raindrops splattered his suit. The expression on his face was as close to apologetic as Nagi could ever remember it being. Crawford untangled himself from Nagi. The cool rain felt even colder in the absence of Crawford’s heat.  
“Nagi, you realize it was the cloud,” Crawford began. “I would never—”  
“Don’t you dare try to explain or apologize for this,” Nagi hissed. Crawford looked shocked. He didn’t try to stop Nagi from walking away.

 

Ken’s back and ass were sore. His arm was going dead from Omi laying on it, but he felt better than he had in years.  
Omi nudged him. “You’re smiling.”  
“You’re smiling too,” Ken replied.  
“Oh.” Omi sighed, sleepy and sweet. “Good.”  
Ken had started to drift when Omi spoke again. “We should clean up.”  
They were sticky and smelled of sex. Omi’s homework was scattered on the floor along with his textbooks.  
Ken put his arm around Omi, softly stoking Omi’s hair. “Later.”  
Omi cuddled close. He gently kissed Ken. “Yeah. Later.”  
They fell asleep listening to the rain.

 

Schuldig and Farfarello lay side by side on the stained and rumpled sheets. Schuldig looked into Farfarello’s eye.  
“So it’s done then. You’re back,” Farfarello observed.  
“I’m back,” Schuldig replied. He flexed, enjoying the way his body felt loose and ached at once. “Would you rather that I was lost like that forever?”  
“Of course not,” Farfarello laughed. “That wouldn’t have been half as good if you were completely mindless.” Farfarello stretched, reaching over his shoulder to touch some of the higher scratches on his back. “Wouldn’t trade your prickly mind for anything.”  
“Maybe we don’t have to be done…”

 

“Aya! Just wait for a minute!” Yoji shouted.  
Aya trampled through a puddle and ducked into an alley that would take him to Kitten in the House. He did not so much as slow down.  
“Damn it!” Yoji cursed, but followed.  
Aya was waiting inside the alley. He jumped Yoji, pulling him close and kissing him. Even half stunned, Yoji kissed back.  
Aya pulled away. Again. “Do you still want me now, when it’s just us? No excuses?”  
“Yes,” Yoji gasped, barely managing not to laugh at Aya’s look of surprise.  
Yoji slid his fingers beneath Aya’s rain-soaked t-shirt. “Yes.”

 

Tot had ditched the unknown boy by the time Nagi caught up with her. Lucky for the boy.  
“It worked just like you said,” he praised.  
She took his face in her hands, resting her forehead against his. “Then why do you look sad?”  
They stood out on the street—obviously intimate. Most people were pulling their clothes on and doing their best not to look at anyone else.  
Nagi shrugged.  
“I know how to make it better,” Tot said knowingly. She lightly kissed Nagi. “Next time, we can put something in the water.”  
Nagi laughed quietly and kissed her.


End file.
